


SpongeBob Goes To Welcome Land

by sarahgirl1998



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Adaptation, Comedy, Cute, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: An adaptation of a SpongeBob Look and Find book I had when I was a little girl, and still adore to this day :)
Kudos: 3





	SpongeBob Goes To Welcome Land

It was springtime in Bikini Bottom, and it was time for SpongeBob Squarepants to perform some spring cleaning around his house. Patrick had come over to his house to help him out, and perhaps make the task more fun for him, but there was something SpongeBob was missing that would make his work a lot easier.

"Oh, if only I could find my springs!" said SpongeBob.

He had been looking everywhere in his house, but found no trace of those bouncy springs. When he looked over at the closet, however, an idea came to him.

"Maybe they're in the closet!" SpongeBob told Patrick. The two of them were so focused on looking for SpongeBob's springs, neither of them noticed as Squidward burst into the house.

"What's with all the ruckus?!"

But he asked that too late. As SpongeBob pulled open the closet door, everything that had been crammed inside came crashing out and down - right on his spongy head. Patrick, Squidward and even SpongeBob's snail Gary weren't safe from having their heads bopped, either, by all sorts of crazy things. A catcher's mask landed on Gary's shell, quite a few heavy books as well as a can of snail food dropped down onto Squidward's head, and poor Patrick got his head stuck in a French horn. And as for SpongeBob - a sink, a box of comics, one of his spatulas, a jellyfish net with a fake jellyfish stuck inside, two cymbals and a bottle of hot sauce were among the silly stuff that bonked his brains.

Squidward groaned as he rubbed his head, while SpongeBob's eyes darted all over as he rubbed his head as well. Close to him, Patrick was struggling to throw the French horn from his head.

"Guess who should've stayed in bed this morning," Squidward snarked, "besides me."

The junk from SpongeBob's closet had knocked him silly - or sillier, rather. When he regained consciousness, he found that he was somewhere that didn't look like his living room. There was a whole crowd of unfamiliar people - and some of his friends - surrounding him, all joy and smiles.

"Hoppin' clams!" the startled sponge cried. "What's going on?"

"You're in Welcome Land!" shouted the crowd. "Welcome!"

Even though it was hard at first for SpongeBob to make sense of his senses, what was enough to cheer him up was the fact that everyone was happy. He saw a peppy Patrick holding balloons, a cheeky Sandy Cheeks holding a welcome sign, a slaphappy Squidward playing his clarinet for SpongeBob - yes, even he was happy - and Mr. Krabs holding a large platter of Krabby Patties. Aside from those, he also found some festive flounders, tickled tuna, happy halibuts and jolly jellyfish. All of whom were celebrating his "arrival."

Not long afterward, a parade was held for SpongeBob, and he too became happy - he loved a parade, after all. So when the wacky residents of Welcome Land held a parade just for him, SpongeBob was thrilled to cruise down Main Street on the float of honor. Everyone, plus him, was yelling with joy.

Among many fortunate attendees of the parade were a squid with a lovely scarf, an eel with earmuffs who was enjoying some ice cream, a baby with a barnacle balloon, a crayfish who was drawing with a crayon, a carp with a cold who didn't let his constant need to wipe his nose keep him from enjoying the festivities, and a trout in a cool toupee. And aside from those, SpongeBob was amused to spot someone wearing sausage skates.

After the parade, the Mayor of Welcome Land - who had an upside down mayor banner - escorted SpongeBob home.

"Welcome to your new home, SpongeBob! You're always welcome here!" said the Mayor.

SpongeBob could not believe his porous peepers - and that was putting it lightly. He had never seen such sandtastic stuff. There were a seahorse carousel, a pinball machine based around pickles, a snail racetrack, a taffy trampoline with candy canes for sticks, a spatula sculpture modeled after him, a Krabby Patty paint kit, a mud pie playpen where Patrick was playing, and spaghetti and meatball sundae sandwiches. And to go with the pinball machine, there were also some sweet arcade games and the newest game console, already set up and ready to play.

"This place is awesome!" SpongeBob said. "It's everything I've ever wanted, and it's all mine!"

He spent quite some time playing in his new house, as well as all of his new belongings, with all of his friends, both old and new. But all of this excitement in Welcome Land had given SpongeBob an unsinkable hunger.

"I feel like I could eat a giant sea squid - not that I'm gonna do that, of course - and wash it down with a whole platter of Krabby Patties," SpongeBob mentioned.

Luckily, the folks at Welcome Land had special treats in store for him - and they weren't just Krabby Patties. The seaworthy spread consisted of tuba sandwiches, tube sock salads, squid shakes, salmon soupwiches, coral kebabs, peanut and pretzel pizzas, flat tire flapjacks, and upside-down sideways cake - all of which were foods SpongeBob couldn't wait to try. Although some of these foods tasted better than others, all of them were deliciously yummy in their own special way. And Patrick, who was allowed to play a drum at the table, created some lovely beats for SpongeBob and the guests to dine to.

But as more time passed, SpongeBob felt like something was wrong. The friendly Welcome Land folks saw that he was getting homesick; he was starting to miss his friends in Bikini Bottom and their favorite things.

"Not to worry, SpongeBob," said the Mayor. "Our well-meaning characters of Welcome Land have all brought a variety of things to remind you of home!"

Unfortunately, everything that they'd brought was just a little wrong, in one way or another. That wasn't even getting into items being misused in one way, such as a fish pushing a wheelbarrow upside down or two fish rowing a boat on the street. SpongeBob saw all sorts of things that weren't true about his friends:

He saw Squidward's trombone. Squidward played a clarinet.

He saw Patrick's shirt. Patrick didn't wear a shirt - although it would go well with his pants.

He saw Sandy's bio-cube. She didn't have one of those; she lived in a tree dome.

He saw Mr. Krabs' Krabby chicken leg. The Krusty Krab where SpongeBob worked served Krabby Patties.

He saw Gary's fur shampoo. Gary was a snail, so he didn't have fur.

He saw Pearl's tutu. Pearl didn't wear a tutu.

He saw Mrs. Puff's boat plane. The boating school that Mrs. Puff worked at had regular boats, not boat-planes.

And perhaps strangest of all, SpongeBob saw Plankton with a "nice guy" award. Plankton wasn't nice to him or anyone he knew, and he especially wasn't nice enough to deserve a reward for it.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" SpongeBob cried. "I'm very homesick for Bikini Bottom, and I've gotta get back home!"

But to do that, SpongeBob needed to un-bump his head. He came here by bumping his head, so that must mean he could leave the same way he came. SpongeBob began to ran in circles, not looking where he was going - and ran right into a mailbox. He stood there, eyes darting all over the place. He was seeing stars, and stripes, and frogs, and toads...

Heck, he might as well be seeing everything in the world. He saw things like a donkey, a cuckoo bird, Saturn, a sea horse, one of his spatulas, a submarine sandwich, a xylophone, and even a TV with himself on it. There was so much nautical nonsense floating around his head.

Finally, Patrick stopped by and found SpongeBob on the floor.

"SpongeBob? You okay?" Patrick asked.

With the help of a wheelbarrow, he wheeled his porous friend to his house underneath his rock and tried to wake him up, using everything he could think of. He used smelling salts, which funnily looked more like a salt shaker with a nose on it, a noisemaker, a megaphone, a drum, a horn and a jackhammer. He even brought in a rooster and a yipping dog - both wearing air helmets - to crow and yip him awake.

It took Patrick a long time and quite a lot of noise, but finally, SpongeBob woke up. The yellow sponge's eyelids slowly rose open, and then he gave the cutest yawn into his hand and rubbed his eyes with his fists.

"P... Patrick?"

"SpongeBob! You're okay!" Patrick cheered. Whether he was cheering the fact that he'd finally woken his friend or the fact that he was still alive, SpongeBob didn't know. "Where have you been?!"

SpongeBob just smiled and placed his hands up behind his back. He was still feeling a bit sleepy and dizzy.

"I've been places," he simply said. "But if there's something those places taught me, it's that there's no place like home."

"Well, welcome home, SpongeBob!" replied Patrick.

"Thanks, Patrick," said SpongeBob, "but if you don't mind, I don't think I want to hear the word welcome ever again."

"Well, okay," Patrick agreed. He saw SpongeBob yawn again. "Looks like someone could use some more sleepy time."

SpongeBob nodded, and Patrick opened up his rock to let all of the living creatures he'd brought in - such as the rooster, a turkey, the dog and even a paperfish - out of his house. Then he made his way over to SpongeBob and picked him up gently in his arms, then brought him out of his house as well.

"Thanks for helping me out of that mess, Patrick," said SpongeBob.

"You're welcome," Patrick replied. But then he remembered what SpongeBob had told him. "I mean... Don't mention it."

Not a minute later, Patrick was in SpongeBob's bedroom. The two of them could hear sea crickets chirping outside, and the sky was a dark blue. The plucky sponge must have been in Welcome Land all day long. Patrick tucked SpongeBob into bed as Gary slithered up onto the blanket.

"I think tomorrow after work, I'll put my springs somewhere where I can find them," SpongeBob resolved. "Then I can finally clean my house and put all my things where they belong: places beside the closet."

"Good idea." Patrick made his way over to the light switch and placed his hand on it. "Good night, SpongeBob."

"Night, Patrick." SpongeBob could feel his eyelids growing heavy again.

With that, Patrick flicked off the light, filling the room with darkness. Then he made his way out of SpongeBob's bedroom and out of his house, while SpongeBob lay his head on his cottony-soft pillow and drifted off into sleep.

Even if he would come back to Welcome Land someday, one way or another, there really was no place like home.


End file.
